The present invention relates to systems and methods for analysing data sets to identify possible relationships between the data sets that can be used, for example, to support creation and execution of queries on the data sets.
Organisations maintain increasingly large and complex collections of data. Often there is a need to bring together data from diverse data sources to enable processing and analysis of data sets. However, this can be difficult where relationships between different data sets are not known a priori or where such information has been lost as data is extracted from its original source. This can necessitate laborious manual analysis in order to determine the structure of the data and create efficient data queries. Furthermore, the design of queries on complex data sets often requires expert knowledge and making such data sets accessible to ordinary users has presented significant technical challenges.